


What it Costs

by Beautiful_Darkside



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship heavy fic, Undecided Relationship(s), War is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Darkside/pseuds/Beautiful_Darkside
Summary: Libra joins the Shepherds with the intention of aiding in the rescue of Emmeryn, but ends up with more than he bargained for.   Will life ever be the same again?  (A follow up to 'Until the World Caves In'.Rated M to be on the safe side.





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How have you all been? This is the story I had in mind while writing my last big fic, but I felt it would be best to give a bit of background before fully diving in to the main story. So here we go! 
> 
> I apologize that it took so long to get this out there - it sat at around 1400 words for at least a month and a half before I had the confidence to actually finish and post it, so hopefully the next chapter doesn't take quite as long to complete.
> 
> ...Annnd I'm still naming things after Switchfoot songs. Oh well XD

“Alright, everyone know their positions?” the white-haired tactician called out to the rest of the Shepherds.

“Yes, Ma’am!” came the response from the motley crew of soldiers. 

She gave them a worn but encouraging smile. “Good! Now remember, don’t take this too hard, but the Exalt’s life depends on our success. If we fail.…” She turned her head to glance at Chrom, searching for approval. The blue haired man nodded at her to continue. “If we fail, Lady Emmeryn will be lost, and I don’t want to even know what will happen in the aftermath.” Robin shook her head in distress, looking to momentarily clear her thoughts. “Now Shepherds…to arms!”

The group let out a battle cry in response. Most agreed that Robin was the best strategist they’d ever had, despite the fact that she was both Plegian and a woman. She shuddered to think of the situation she’d be in if Chrom hadn’t found her in that field, with nothing but her name and an aptitude for battle strategy and magic. Although it took some longer than others to place their trust in her, she had in short time become a vital member of their group – the brains of the operation. Even Frederick the Wary had to admit she’d saved them all from a close call on more than one occasion.

 

“Hey Chrom!” Robin called out over the roar of the battle. “I think I see someone who might need our help up ahead. Possibly an ally.” She angled her head to point to a lone figure impressively holding their own against the Plegian army with a large battle axe, then swiftly performed an about-face to raze an enemy soldier with a well-timed arc-fire. “Think we might be able to lend a hand?”

“Of course!” came Chrom’s reply, as he thrust a sword through the chest of another soldier besides her. “The Shepherds are always open to new members.”

Robin tailed Chrom for backup as he made his way through the fray, carefully observing all that was going on around her. She smiled softly as Chrom hailed the stranger, taking careful note that while he was indeed a man, his beauty could put Virion’s looks to shame. She both chuckled and cringed inwardly when Chrom even got that wrong. Quite embarrassed, Chrom signaled Frederick to press ahead, and that he would follow shortly.

“Um, this is our tactician, Robin,” Chrom spoke in a half-stutter. “She’ll fill you in on everything you need to know for now.”

The newcomer raised an eyebrow in surprise to learn that their small army was, in fact lead by a girl in the robes of a Grimleal High Priestess, but made no comment on the matter.

“Oh! Uh…Robin, this is Libra. He’ll…he’ll be joining us now.”

Robin nodded in acknowledgement. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be now?” She feigned a look of mock indifference before gesturing to the knight glaring daggers into Chrom’s back.

“Right, right!” Flustered, Chrom waved his arms as he ran to join Frederick, who looked very annoyed at the moment, given the frequency at which his free hand drummed along the bridle of his saddle. 

 

“So…you’re a healer then, right?” Robin asked, offering her hand as a way of greeting.

Libra stared for a moment, before deciding she was someone he’d best not offend and gave in. His hand immediately went to the back of his neck when it left hers, more so out of a nervous habit than anything.

“Well, yes and no. Technically, I’m a war monk, but healing is within the description of that.” 

“Oh! That’s…that’s very good!” Robin replied. “I always have to worry about the safety of our other healers on the battlefield. Not that I won’t worry about your safety as well it’s just that…well…” She was beginning to get flustered, and tongue-tied in the process.

Libra made a motion for her to calm down. “It’s okay, I understand,” he said with a small, reassuring smile. “I can protect myself if need be.”

“You’re capable of more than that with that axe of yours, I’m sure,” Robin said with a grin. She stopped when she noticed something was still troubling her new companion. “Something wrong?”

“Er...no, no, I’m fine.” He tried to sound reassuring, but it came across as anything but.

Robin shot him a pointed look. “Come on now, monks aren’t supposed to lie, now are they?” 

He stumbled a bit, looking somewhat worried at her false solemnness.

“Kidding, I was just kidding.”

“I’m sorry, I…”

“You were expecting someone of my position to be a bit more serious?” Robin said with a cheeky huff, pausing momentarily to blow the hair off her nose.

Well, he thought she looked more serious now, with her arms cross and her posture looking much more demanding. And yet, she was still quite feminine, with her unruly hair doing as it pleased and her bosom well exposed, even if it was a bit out of place for the battlefield. She was like a warrior goddess – cunning, fierce, and beauty, all in one. 

“Well, maybe a little,” he replied warily.

She laughed. “I would get eaten alive out there if I were serious all the time. There’s already enough ‘doom and gloom’ on the battlefield, you know?”

He gave her a wan smile. “I know, believe me, I know.”

She smiled again. “But, seriously Libra, we’re like a family here. You can tell me anything.”

Libra sighed, knowing there was no way he was going to get himself out of this easily. “Your…ah…your friend there mistook me for a member of the fairer sex.”

Robin fought against her will to laugh, but a small snicker still escaped. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment, but that probably only worsened things.

“Sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you, it’s just that Chrom can be so dense sometimes.” She shook her head vigorously to settle her thoughts. “I swear, Frederick and Lissa have both tried to slap some sense into that man more times than I can count, but it doesn’t appear to have done any good. I promise he’ll be getting an earful for it later.”

He nodded in understanding. “It’s no worry, I’m used to it. I’m just glad I didn’t have to sit through that twice in one day.”

“Believe me, you’re way too tall,” she said reassuringly. “And strong. And…quite lacking in another department, if you know what I mean.”

His face immediately turned a bright shade of red. He stumbled for words, but all Robin could make out was an almost unintelligible “thanks”, and could have sworn she had heard what might have been a snicker under his breath. She smiled and laughed in return, pleased that her attempt at assuaging the man’s doubts, albeit a bit more colorful than she would have liked, had actually succeeded.

Robin motioned for him to follow her up ahead into the fray. “C’mon, let’s go see what kind of trouble Chrom’s gotten himself into now.”

 

He shadowed her for the remainder of the battle and some time afterwards, too unsure of what else to do with himself to go elsewhere. It made Robin smile to herself, having such an attractive man following her around like a lost puppy. Well, she found him attractive at least, and Lissa had teased her about it all afternoon until Maribelle had the decency to tell her ‘knock it off’.

Fortunately, Chrom had tasked her with helping Libra find his place within the Shepherds, while he looked for someone else to deal with Tharja, a newly acquired Plegian dark mage who appeared to have a penchant for invading her personal space and just being crazy in general. Blessings and curses almost always came in pairs, she figured.

Robin let out a heavy sigh as she closed a rather heavy book of battle strategies she had glossed over for the hundredth time, causing a mini dust cloud to erupt from its pages and invade her lungs. She coughed loudly, silently cursing herself for being so careless. She was supposed to be strategizing for the next battle – the exalt’s life depended on it. But between the pressure she felt from Chrom and Lissa, even if they said that it wasn’t her job to save everybody, that some things were just out of their control, and the intrigue she felt towards their new traveling companions (well, one of them anyways), Robin just could not focus. She shook her head in an effort to focus, but to no avail. 

Sighing again, she rose to her feet and stretched her arms out until she could almost touch the top of her tent. “Well, I suppose now’s a good time as any for a walk,” she thought to herself.

 

She crept outside, not wanting to disturb anyone who might already be sleeping. Or attract the attention of a certain dark mage. She shuddered at the thought. She couldn’t quite place it, but there was something off-putting towards the woman’s friendliness towards her.

The air was cool, without being too chilly. She wondered if she had lived in a place similar to this one, before she woke up in a field one day with nothing but the clothes on her back and her name. Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned with a start as she heard the crunch of twigs and dead leaves behind her. 

“Oh, it’s only you, Gaius.” She sighed with relief. “You gave me quite the scare there.”

The redheaded man chuckled. “Expecting someone else? Maybe your new stalker pal?”

Robin shot him a rather grouchy ‘don’t test me’ look in response. The man only grinned wider. “You know, for a thief, you’re not very quiet”, she retorted.

“If I had wanted to sneak up on you, you’d be bound and gagged by now. Or I could just rob you blind. Your choice.” 

“You’re not helping your case,” she chided him. “What do you want?”

He smiled, tearing a lollipop out of its wrapper before popping it in his mouth. “Hey now, I can be your bodyguard if you’d like,” He suggested. “I’d be much happier knowing that I was the only thug in your life.”

She studied him for a moment, then poked him mischievously in the ribs. “I know you, Gaius. What’s in it for you?”

“I get to watch your every move.”

She sighed. “Really, Gaius?”

He gave his lollipop a thoughtful smack. “And you could give me more information on how to get Maribelle to do more than just roll her eyes at me in return. It’s a win-win situation.”

Robin stroked her chin thoughtfully. “Alright, Gaius. I’ll…consider the offer. But you’d better be on your best behavior – no funny business, got it?”

“Yes Ma’am!” he said with a mock salute, giving her another one of his trademark grins. He followed it up by offering a sticky hand to shake on the deal. 

Robin held up her hand in refusal. “No thanks. I prefer my gloves sans chocolate, if you don’t mind. I’ll just take you at your word.”

Gaius chuckled. “Suit yourself, Bubbles.”


	2. Breaking and Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emmeryn's sacrifice, Robin and Chrom are faced with the struggles of picking up the pieces of their lives and moving on in the war. Meanwhile, Robin has some doubts about a certain priest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?

No one was prepared for the events that took place the next day.

 

Fortunately, thanks to the quick thinking of the Khans, a dancer by the name of Olivia was there to smuggle the rest of their group out of a very dangerous situation alive, but the Exalt’s bold sacrifice still left the troops thoroughly shaken. 

Robin immediately went into damage control mode the moment they finished moving – doing a headcount, reassigning guards, taking careful inventory of all their supplies and weapons, and assigning a small handful of the crew to serve as a makeshift counseling team.

Libra was the first to approach her before she began handing out assignments.

“While I’m afraid that my arrival was too late to save Lady Emmeryn, I wish to serve the new exalt the best I can,” the priest said, his head bowed slightly in reverence. 

Chrom nodded wordlessly. Lissa was clinging tightly to his arm, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks stained with dirt, tears, and the remnants of the make-up she’d applied earlier that day with Maribelle.

“Thank you, Libra,” Robin responded. “Your arrival really has been a godsend to us all, it seems.” She patted him gently on the arm, but retracted her arm immediately when she noticed it made him uncomfortable. _"Could it be possible that we have two men within the same camp with a fear of women, or does he just not like Plegians?"_ She thought to herself. _Could I repulse him that much?_

He gave her a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was faking it. “It would be my pleasure. Now, if anyone should require my services, please let them know that I can be found in the prayer tent.” 

Robin politely waved him off in dismissal to take care of what needed to be done. She had bigger problems to worry about than the priest and his prejudices. Lissa stood there sniffling for a bit before deciding to follow after him, while Chrom remained behind. Robin tugged on her ever-present black gloves, a common nervous habit of hers. The two soon collapsed together on a forgotten log that served as a makeshift bench.

“I’m…I’m so very sorry Chrom, I don’t even know where to start. Gods, I…I feel like such a failure.” She slumped over in defeat, resting her elbows on her thighs and her head in her palms as she sat. 

Chrom sighed in defeat, reaching his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. “It’s…none of this is your fault, Robin. Nobody’s blaming you, I promise.” 

They sat there in silence, staring off into the scenery as they attempted to reign in their emotions. 

He sighed again wearily. “Robin, you did all that you could. And you got the rest of us out of there alive. I think that counts for something.”

She shook her head. “It wasn’t enough. And the Pegasus Knights…”

“…Were out of your control,” He stopped her. “Almost everything was out of our control, but you came through where it mattered most.”

She looked up at him, cheeks wet with tears. “I feel terrible that you’re the one having to comfort me, Chrom.”

He smiled softly at her. It was a fragile smile, but it was a start. “Nonsense! You’ve been more than supporting this whole time, Robin. I couldn’t…we couldn’t have made it this far without your help.”

Robin nods in false agreement, merely going through the motions for his sake. She stands up and politely excuses herself, thanking Chrom for his kind words and telling him that she has other tasks to attend to before the sun goes down.

 

After much deliberation, both Chrom and Frederick had agreed with Robin that a few days’ rest would be best for moral. Their new camp was set up the same way it always had been, save for the few expansions they always ended up making as their numbers grew. Once Robin finally had a moment of free time, she immediately went to seek out Gaius to help ease her thoughts. Although his morals were dubious at times, she still felt that he was one of the easiest people in camp to hold a conversation with, as he had neither status nor a predisposition to distrust a person of her background.

Unfortunately, it was Maribelle who caught her instead. Once she made eye contact, she knew there was no escape. Well, not unless one was willing to endure a thorough tongue-lashing later at the hands of the prissy noblewoman.

“Yoo-hoo! Robin! Over here!” the blonde troubadour called out.

Robin turned and put on her best face to hide her annoyance at this interruption from her plans. She waved her hand in greeting.

“How fares Chrom? Lissa is still quite mopey and prone to tears, the poor dear,” Maribelle asked, her concern evident in her voice.

“He’s handling it surprisingly well, given the circumstances. Although I think I may need to remind Frederick to lay off him for a while. Again,” Robin replied, rolling her eyes.

They both shared a laugh at the comment. Maribelle ran her hand through her hair flippantly. 

“I take it Lissa has finished her therapy session with Libra then?” Robin inquired.

Maribelle nodded. “Yes, only a little while ago.” 

She paused to dab at her eyes with her handkerchief, whether or not she actually had a reason to do so or if it was just a snooty habit born out of her prim and proper disposition Robin did not know. “Did you need to speak with her?”

“Well, yes and no,” Robin replied. She rubbed her shoulder sheepishly. “I actually had a question for her. About Libra.”

“Oh? The monk? Whatever for?” Maribelle asked, her tone rising in surprise.

“It could be just me, but…have you noticed anything odd about him? Personal space issues and things of the like?”

“Well, now that you mention it…” Maribelle started, placing a white gloved finger to her cheek as she thought. “…Yes, I suppose he does. It’s not quite the same as it is with Lon’qu, but he doesn’t appear to like any form of physical contact whatsoever.”

Robin let out a sigh. “Then it’s not just me then. I was afraid I had done something to offend him, even just for my hair color…”

Maribelle gave her a knowing smile. “Well, if it’s that important to you to be in the man’s good graces, perhaps you should go talk to him yourself.”

Robin blushed, cursing herself internally. “I-It’s not like that!” she stammered. 

“Sure it’s not,” Maribelle replied, giving her a wink. “A tall, fair-faced man with luscious blond hair appears to us like something out of one of Sumia’s silly romance novels, and I’m expected to believe that there isn’t at least one girl in this camp who has fallen head over heels for him? Please.” 

Robin’s face turned an even deeper shade of red.

“Don’t worry, dear,” the blonde reassured her. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of in having a little crush. It happens to all of us sooner or later. Although…” She paused for a moment, stroking her chin as she thought. 

“What?” Robin asked nervously.

“You know a gentle soul like him isn’t going to remain unmarried for long,” Maribelle said. “Assuming that he’s interested in women and not remaining a lonely bachelor, that is. From what I’ve seen, he’s very good with children.”

“That’s…good to know,” Robin responded, filing that information within her mind for use at a later date. “That’s probably the best kind of man I could ask for, one who would love me and care deeply for his children.”

Maribelle nodded politely. “For you it would be, as your background is undiscernable.” She waved off her comment dismissively. She always had a way of giving back-handed compliments that came off sounding more insulting than anything. “Well…Chrom will probably give you your own title once we’ve returned to Ylisse, so all you’ll have to worry about is polishing up your dreadful manners and becoming a proper lady. I can teach you over tea with Lissa, if you wish.”

Robin grimaced at the comment, turning to leave. “I’ll consider it, thank you.”

 

 _“Okay, now I really need to give Gaius an earful,”_ Robin thought to herself after carefully extracting herself from Maribelle’s clutches. The woman really made her want to scream sometimes. She couldn’t understand how Gaius could possibly be attracted to her, but then again, who really knew the thief’s motivation for anything aside from sweets. However, the one good thing she did was convince her to have a word with the priest. If he would have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the delay. This chapter has been stuck in purgatory on my tablet for months, as I waited to figure out the next direction to take this series. (I have somewhat of an idea, but not 100%. Might aim to get a one-shot out to get back into the writing mood). 
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, as they remind me to actually work on this thing rather than just spacing out and watching more House/People of Earth/whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a lot of great stuff planned for this series, so I hope you stick around for more! I tend to write heavier on drama than action scenes, but that's just my preference I guess. Lots of fluff and angst planned for later.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated, and help remind me to actually work on this thing when I have free time. I'm seriously hoping the dialog doesn't feel too rushed here. I dunno...I've been out of the loop with writing for a while.
> 
> For those of you playing Fire Emblem Heroes, my ID is 3216298009.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to get this far!


End file.
